Whenever I saw you
by The Wicca Raven
Summary: Another drabble...sigh HPDM


Yet another drabble (damn me and my lack of creating a proper plot), and this drabble is (again) HPDM.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

Whenever I saw you after a long time, I couldn't help but notice how different you looked. 

When I saw you on the train, after we had met in Madam Malkin's, you seemed to be even ruder and more spoilt than when I first met you, but for some strange reason I found myself considering you as attractive.

When we met in the bookshop before second year, you had grown, now eight inches taller than me instead of five. Your personality hadn't changed much, however there were two things I noticed, in your eyes that day; I caught smugness and annoyance, the latter of the two when you noticed Ginny next to me. And for some reason, I felt some sort of fear when I saw that, that maybe you didn't see me as attractive, or liked Ginny instead. Yes, I had gotten a small crush on you, just a tiny one.

Third year, I got a stiffy when I saw you. You stopped doing that damned thing with your hair, and looked sexy-as-hell. We had both grown, but the height difference had gone from eight inches to seven inches. But you were gorgeous, even though I was seriously pissed when you brought it to the attention of the entire school that I fainted after hearing Voldemort murdering my mum, but you didn't know that at the time, so I guess I can't really blame you, because the twins had said how terrified you were. I wish I'd known about the memory you saw, maybe things could have changed between us.

Fourth year, once again, instant hard-on upon seeing you. The height difference had lessened by another inch, and you looked even sexier than third year. By then, I had known for sure I was gay, but I wasn't ready to come out of the closet just yet. Something about you seemed changed though, you seemed scared.

Fifth year, after I saw you on the train, I had to run to the loo and deal my problem, even though you were still being a nasty bastard; you were a hot little one. Did I mention I was only three inches shorter than you now? But you seemed different, just like last year, scared.

Sixth was a nightmare, still three inches shorter, you stomped on my face and broke my nose. You seemed scared and worried, even though you were putting on the whole tough-guy image, but I could tell by the end of the first semester, something was very wrong.

You turned up on the doorstep at Number 4 Privet Drive, while the Dursleys were out for the evening. It was a cold night, for July anyway, and was raining hard. You were hurt and scared, I could see it in your eyes you were pleading for help. I pulled you in the door and held you close, you cried, I apologized for everything I'd done to hurt you, you apologized too. I fed you, got you clean clothes, let you bathe, and let you sleep in my bed for the night. That night, I realized I loved you. The next day, the Order came to get me and I refused to leave unless you came with me. The rest of the story you know.

Voldemort is still a threat, the final battle is close, very close, this conflict of nearly five years is growing, and the final battle is imminent, we both know that. When you read this, I will already be out searching, and fighting. You really can't come with me, you know why. I love you with all my heart, I hope to see you again sometime soon, but probably not.

* * *

Harry finished writing and looked over at his husband of two years, who with the aid of a potion invented by St. Mungo's top doctors, was pregnant with twins, who were due in just a few months. He leaned over, pressed a kiss to his cheek, put the letter next to Draco on the bed, and left.

* * *

Just a few days later, the Daily Prophet printed this article:

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named SLAYED!

You-Know-Who was killed by Harry Potter yesterday, Potter, 21, died in the fight, leaving all his possessions, money, etc. to his husband, Draco Malfoy, who is expecting twins in just a few months. Continued page A3

* * *

Upon reading the article, Ron and Hermione went straight to Draco, they all cried for hours, Draco hugging Hermione, and Ron hugging Draco from behind. Ron and Hermione didn't leave that night; they stayed watching over Draco who had finally cried himself to sleep.

They all attended the funeral, which most of the wizarding world wanted to come to but only personal friends were allowed. The two held Draco close through the service, he cried nearly constantly now. They worked to keep him in health and he gave birth to the twins, who were both healthy and strong.

Draco sold the house he and Harry owned, but kept important possessions, after selling most of them, because his new quarters were rather small. He was staying in a spare room with Ron and Hermione, the twins sharing a room with their son.

Draco never fully recovered, and when the twins were older, the whole thing was explained to them. Draco was lost without Harry and had told Ron once shortly after Harry's death that if it weren't for the twins, he would of thrown himself off a cliff the day he heard of Harry's death.

In the end, Draco stayed with the Weasleys only really living because he knew his sons and grandchildren needed him. Fifty years after his husband's death, he died in his sleep of natural causes.

* * *

Sad, I know, nd sloppy, sort of unsatisfying ending, bleh…I need to sleep, no more updates or stories till next weekend. 


End file.
